


Five Year Reunion

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Depressed Blaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: The Warblers are reunited five years after graduating. There are surprises and secrets but mostly there is a reminder that the Warblers were more than a choir – they were a family. And they still are. Blaine-centric.





	Five Year Reunion

Blaine felt the nostalgia hit him like a brick wall as he and Kurt walked down the Dalton grand staircase. He hadn't been sure about attending their five-year reunion but being back in the halls that had sheltered him at his most vulnerable, Blaine felt like he was home again. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine’s and squeezed gently as they reached the bottom and headed down the corridor. The sounds of a party could be heard and as they stepped into the senior commons, they were greeted by a loud cheer from the old Warblers.

Jeff and Trent ran at them; Jeff sporting a prickly beard and Trent with a quiet shorter boy trailing behind him. They each embraced Kurt and Blaine, Trent introducing his boyfriend Nathan before the questions began.

“So what have you been doing with yourselves?” Jeff asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I’m working on an off-Broadway play at the moment and Kurt’s still working for Vogue dot com,” Blaine answered.

“I thought you were doing _Moulin Rouge_?” Trent asked worriedly.

“I was, I was – but there were some huge scandals and two of the chorus girls got pregnant and it was all a mess. The producers decided it would be best to give it a rest for now. It was good while it lasted though,” Blaine smiled sadly and shrugged. “I’m over it. But what are you up to?”

“I’m working up in Columbus in a counselling centre,” Trent answered brightly. “That’s where Nathan and I met. He came in to help us with a benefit and we hit it off.”

“That’s sweet,” Kurt said with a kind smile to Nathan before he turned a cheeky grin to Jeff. “And what trouble have you been getting yourself into?”

“Trouble? What trouble? I’m a perfectly respectable otherwise unemployed musician,” Jeff laughed as he shook his head. “Nah, I’m doing well. I ended up changing my major.”

“To what?” Blaine asked in surprise.

“Teaching,” Jeff said with a softer smile. “I just got a job, starting in the fall.”

“Where?”

“Here. Teaching music and directing the show choir.”

Blaine felt a fond smile stretch across his face.“You spent so much time trying to get out of here…”

“Yeah well, I’ve found that you forgive a place as soon as you leave. And Dalton always meant so much to me. I wanted to give back, y’know?”

“That’s really great, Jeff,” Blaine murmured before he glanced around a realised there were two key people missing. “Where are Nick and Sebastian?”

Jeff and Trent glanced around before saying in unison, “Good point.”

“I’m sure they can’t be far away,” Kurt said with a smile.

The conversation continued and soon they were joined by David, Thad and Wes. It felt good to see everyone again and Blaine was glad he and Kurt had been extended the invitation. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that Sebastian and Nick weren’t there yet. They were okay, right?

The headmaster gave a speech and toasts were made and people were beginning to leave.

“Blaine, we should go soon,” Kurt murmured as he rubbed Blaine’s back gently. He could feel the worry and anxiety radiating through him.

“I need to see them, Kurt… I haven’t heard from them since the wedding. I need to see them,” Blaine murmured.

“Need to see who?”

Blaine turned and a smile crept across his face as he took in the image of Nick. Blaine moved forward and pulled his old friend into a tight hug.

“Woah, what’s going on? Did Jeff try to spread a rumour that we died or something?” Nick said with a laugh as he returned the embrace.

“We thought you weren’t gonna make it,” Jeff answered. “Is Sebastian here?”

“He is, he’s on his way.” There was something in Nick’s eye, something he was holding back, but Blaine didn’t care. He was just happy to know Nick and Sebastian were here.

“So what are you two doing with yourselves?” Kurt asked. “Has everything settled down with Sebastian?”

“Yeah,” Nick said with a smile. “Things finally settled down… Seb and I finished college a couple of weeks ago. I’ve gotta go do a whole heap of supervised practice before I can start working officially and I’ve still got my Masters to finish but it’s all working itself out.”

“And what’s Seb doing?” Blaine asked. It had been known for years now that Nick was going to be a fancy psychologist like his father but Sebastian had never been too vocal about his own plans.

“Seb is actually taking a break from things right now-”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

“No, no, something far from it actually,” Nick gestured behind Blaine. “This is-”

“- our daughter,” Sebastian said from where he stood in the doorway, a baby cradled in his arms. Kurt and Trent darted forward, cooing over the baby while the others congratulated Nick. Blaine simply glanced between them with happy tears in his eyes before Sebastian and Nick zeroed in on him.

“You’d better say hello to my daughter Anderson, I might be an old, married father now but I can still kick your ass,” Sebastian said with a sly grin. Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off the tiny little girl in Sebastian’s arms. She had brown eyes like Nick’s, full of wonder, and there was a small tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the small beanie on her head. She reached up to Blaine and he smiled softly.

“What’s her name?”

“Violet Chelsea Smythe-Duval,” Nick said with a proud smile as he gently placed a hand on her head. “Our precious angel.”

“Can I hold her?” Blaine asked, looking up to Sebastian.

“Of course you can,” Sebastian said happily as he all but shoved Violet into Blaine’s arms. “She seems to like her Uncle Blaine.”

Blaine couldn’t stop smiling as he held Violet. “She’s gorgeous, Seb.”

“Takes after her dad,” Sebastian answered as he wound an arm around Nick’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “She’s Nick’s – I wanted her to have as few psychological predispositions as possible.”

Blaine nodded understandingly, noting the glance from Kurt. He looked back down to Violet who was cooing softly. “You’ve got two very special guys looking after you, Violet. Don’t you forget that.”

“Only ‘cause we had some very special guys looking after us,” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Hey guys,” Jeff said as he came over again. “We’re getting kicked out but I’m kind of in love with this baby. Wanna head to my place?”

“Sure,” Nick said with a smile. “We won’t be able to stay long though. We’re having dinner with my parents tonight before we head home tomorrow.”

“As long as I get to hold the kid before you leave,” Jeff said with a bright laugh. “Same address. See you all there.”

Blaine reluctantly gave Violet back to Nick before they all headed off to Jeff’s.

 

* * *

 

Blaine found himself feeling out of place as they sat around Jeff’s living room, Violet being passed from person to person until she started crying and went back to Sebastian. She fell asleep almost instantly in his arms and Blaine was sure he was looking at a stranger as he watched Sebastian watch his daughter. Kurt nudged him gently and he stopped staring but he couldn’t focus on the conversation.

When he got up to get a drink from the kitchen, Blaine was surprised to find Nick gulping down a glass of water.

“Blaine, hey,” Nick smiled warmly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thirsty,” Blaine answered quickly as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke.

“I know you better than that.”

“I just don’t understand it,” Blaine said without thinking. “Why the hell would you two want a kid? You’re barely out of college. How can you afford it?”

“Sebastian’s been working since the wedding. He teaches at the community centre – singing and dancing and drama and all sorts. He only finished college because he was so far into it. He’ll be a qualified lawyer teaching kids how to two-step.” Nick laughed softly, his eyes clouding over with nostalgia for a moment before he looked back to Blaine. “But he’s _happy_. He’s so, so happy, Blaine. You have no idea… We got married and it’s like this whole other person came to the surface. Annabelle and Marcus haven’t seen him this happy since he was a kid. He’s only relapsed two or three times. It’s like we finally got out of the labyrinth.”

“I’m glad for you two,” Blaine murmured. “I wish I could say the same.”

Nick reached out to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder. “You will, I promise. What works for one person doesn’t work for another. You taught me that.”

“It’s been a decade for me, Nick. It hasn’t gotten any better.” Blaine shook his head, feeling tears well in his eyes.

“You just said it’s been a decade, Blaine. Ten years of fighting, without giving up,” Nick ducked his head pointedly. “That’s not something to sneer at.”

“I just thought I’d be - I thought I’d have this amazing career and be married with so many good things happening and it’s all just me and Kurt and Rachel in a tiny apartment with no walls. I thought I’d have more.”

Nick pulled him into a hug. “You do have more. You have us.” He pulled away again and looked into Blaine’s eyes. “You were there for us through thick and thin. And we will repay that tenfold if it means you’re happy, Blaine.”

“Why?”

“Because you're family. And family doesn’t get left behind.” Nick hugged him again. “We’re not forgetting you.” 

And Blaine knew, in a house full of old friends, that he would always have somewhere to go. And when he thought about it, he couldn’t believe he had ever forgotten it.


End file.
